mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon
This article is based on overall player opinions, and thus may not express the views of everyone. Actual difficulty of dungeons may differ depending on experience and skills. Briefing * Each Dungeon has differing levels of difficulty, money gain, and lag. ** Typically, the order of difficulty for a specific dungeon is Beginner (if available), Normal, Basic, Intermediate, Advanced, Boss. * Normal dungeons are accessed by dropping any random item on the altar. **If the same item Gold is dropped by a second player wanting to enter the dungeon, they will enter the same dungeon as any previous players still inside. **The amount of the item that is dropped is irrelevant. *Passes are required for Beginner, Basic, Intermediate, Advanced, and Boss difficulties. ** Certain passes may limit the number of people that may enter. ** To obtain complete list of passes, consult the Dungeon Passes page for more information. Note: All the following tables are sortable. Uladh Dungeons * Alby - Beginner Dungeon. Located directly north of Tir Chonaill, this dungeon is fairly simple at its lower difficulties. Even so, there is a large discrepancy between the difficulty of its lower dungeons and its higher dungeons. Fairly useless for more skilled players. * Ciar - The "staple" dungeon. Located southeast of Tir Chonaill, this dungeon is known for its low risk/high reward ratio, making it popular for gaining money and small, easy amounts of experience. * Rabbie - Located slightly northwest of Dunbarton, this dungeon comes to replace Ciar for higher level players. With its large Skeleton population, it becomes the favorite of Fomor Farmers. *'Math' - Located to the northeast of Dunbarton, this dungeon is fairly unpopular. While there are a couple mainstream dungeons in Math, for the most part, it is not used commonly for regular dungeoning, considering it is low reward with medium risk. *'Fiodh' - Located in the northwestern part Gairech Hill, this dungeon is known for its different layout. While most of the other dungeons feel enclosed (underground, in a castle dungeon), Fiodh is like a maze made by trees and other greenery. Yet these features make the dungeon fairly irritating because the extra scenery adds obstructions in view while fighting, and also a noticeable amount of lag. Yet the dungeon is medium-low risk with high reward. Contains Gorgons. * Barri - Located in the town of Bangor, Barri dungeon is an important dungeon in mainstream quests, as well as the location of the spirit dungeon (where spirit stones for Ego weapons are found). At its normal level, the dungeon is considered high risk, low reward, due to its Ogre Warrior boss. The dungeon is fairly simple. Its higher difficulty levels are popular with more skilled players. Very important as well, due to its role as the only location in all of Uladh continent with ore deposits. * Coill - Located far northwest of Emain Macha, Coill dungeon is VERY similar in appearance to Fiodh. It has, however, sprites. Coill is, like Fiodh, a natural greenery dungeon. Although it is a medium risk dungeon, the money rewards at the end are fairly ample. This dungeon hosts the Paladin passive defense dungeon. * Rundal - Located east of Emain Macha, the Rundal dungeon is fairly popular with higher level characters. Even at its normal level, the dungeon is low risk/high reward. Yet this is no longer the case with its higher level dungeons, which become a threat to even skilled party groups. Contains Siren Dungeon. *'Peaca' - Located in the northwestern part of Sen Mag, the Peaca dungeon is the hardest and longest dungeon. Monsters have advance skills and very high stats. High Defense and Protection monsters renders most everyone's damage into single or double digits. Multiple parties are recommended. *'Ciar Pet Dungeon' - The only dungeon for pets, which is available from 4/6/11-4/16/11. As this is the only dungeon for pets, this is the bast area to train as of no weak mob bonuses, or camping bonuses. Located at the same place as ciar for humans, you need to talk to the weird cat to get the pass to do the dungeon. Uladh Dungeon Table Note: The ratings given are approximations and serve only as a guideline. The dungeon's difficulty and feasibility ultimately depends on the player's skills/experience, character skill ranks/stats and connection quality. * Pass = Easiest place to hunt for a pass, it is assumed that one is trying to find the pass ASAP * Difficulty = on a 1 - 10 range, with 1 being the easiest and 10 being the hardest. * Skills With Advantage = Some skills have an advantage in certain dungeons, ie. Melee, Magic, or Range * Experience = Determined by the total Experience gained upon exiting the dungeon * Money = Determined by how profitable an AVERAGE run is. Huge Lucky's are not accounted for; however Medium-rare drops are, as well as fomor. ^ You need 4 people to enter Peaca; if you want to solo it you would need 3 other people to drop you in. * Peaca is on another order of magnitude of difficulty, so it is not included in the 1-10 scale. Role Play Dungeons Another World *'Albey' - Albey is located where Alby is, only in Another World. This dungeon is part of the G1 quests. *'Baol' - Baol Dungeon is located where Barri is, only in the "Other World", which is assumed to be TNN. Baol Dungeon contains two dungeons: Baol Infiltration and Baol Final. This dungeon can be frustrating to even the most experienced players. Another World Dungeon Table Iria *'Longa Desert Ruins' - Longa Desert is the equivalent to Alby for elves. It changes location every year in real-life, then has to be found via exploration again. Upon discovering it, you receive a title. *'Par Ruins' - Par Ruins is the equivalent to Alby for giants. It is north-east of Vales. It features Bandersnatches, which have the Fast Regeneration ability, similar to the final boss of G1. Stomp, Smash, Firebolt, Magnum Shot or any other such skill, or injuries, are the only way to defeat them. Magic is the best way to beat them * Karu Forest - This dungeon isn't very easy. Elves and Giants need to sketch a Stone Horse Keeper to be a Falcon Elf/Savage Beast. * Maiz Prairie - Often described as a good dungeon for archers, contains skeleton ghosts which are very aggressive and are multi-aggro. It contains the second dungeon needed to get Final Hit. Iria Dungeon Table Best Money Making Dungeons * The best dungeons for increasing your funds are Par, Albey (red gem), Coill, Fiodh, Rabbie, Rundal, and Ciar. Not necessarily in that order. Their difficulties are not taken into consideration, simply their money return. Best Dungeons for Experience (Solo) * The best dungeons for experience while fighting solo are Rundal, Rabbie, and Ciar. The difficulty of the dungeon is taken into consideration as well as the experience gain as a result. Best Dungeons for Experience (Group) * The best dungeons for experience while fighting in a group are higher Ciar difficulties, Fiodh, Coill, and Peaca (if you can do it without dying a lot). The difficulty of the dungeon is taken into consideration as well as the experience gained as a result. The splitting of experience is also taken into consideration. Category:Dungeons